Lego movie 15 minutes in heaven!
by Dappled-San
Summary: FEMreaderX Lego movie guys) What happens when you're left alone with the guy crew? When a curtain President decides you should all play a game and you're the guest of honor tonight ! ( I can make it everyone friendly, don't want the guys to miss out too ;) if lego men are your thing XD) ONESHOTS
1. Intro!

Now I don't think any of these will get like really bad, at all; because I can't write Lemons for my life nor have I tried. Things might get a little touchy, but not in any detail so I won't have to put a mature warning or anything silly like that! I'll try to do all the guys when I can VwV

-

It was a basic night for everyone, just hanging out at Emmet's place like every Friday night. Don't as how that tradition started, because as much as you know it just happened one day and all of you stuck with it. Usually, though, the other girls were around so your daily routine of gossip and other non female things was not going to happen tonight,  
So you slumped around the small apartment as the guys chuckled and talked.

Noticing that you weren't having a good time, Emmet inched over, "Hey _, why don't you join us guys? I know you're upset Unikitty and Lucy are busy tonight, but that don't mean you can't hang out with us!" He threw his arm around you shoulder and smiled.

You loved how nice Emmet was to you, and how all the others seemed to welcome you with open arms; its just they could easily relate to everything, while you did connect with them; you just felt more comfortable around the girls.

Tonight you didn't have the option to sneak away with the Unicorn cat and other woman, so you walked back over to the guys with Emmet at your side. Sitting on the bottom half of the double Decker couch. Just as your rear settled down on the seat, President business barged in, smiling from ear to ear. In his hand rested a single hat, and Batman grumbled as he looked at Business

"Are you kidding me. You were suppose to get the dinner we ordered over an hour ago, but instead you show up with a dumb looking hat that you probably stole from some hobo?"

President business let out a chuckle, moving over to the group with hand in hand "Oh Silly Bruce, This is much better than some cheap pizza from some stupid pizza place. It's a part of my game, that I made up. It's called, 15 minutes in the closet!"

Bad cop moved off the top part of the couch and over to President business "You mean 15 minutes in heaven, Sir." he informed him, only to be brushed off.

" Now the game is when the guys go into the closet with the girls, in pairs obviously, and do whatever they want~ The hats for objects that represent us guys, and whatever girl picks out whatever object, goes into the closet with the guy!"

" You mean, Whatever _ Picks out of the hat." Batman muttered as he finally got up from his spot on the couch, joining the group, "Since she's the only girl here."

"O..kay..?" President business said with a cock of his unibrow, "Whatever _ pulls form the hat, and who ever owns that thing gets to go into the closet with her. Now who's with me! _ I know you're hyped being the only girl here." he looked at with a smile as all the guys began to find things to represent them.

Even Metal beard was in on it, " Arr, if It's a game we be playin', then who am I to say no." as he finished speaking, Benny flew over with a big smile "Games?" He chirped, " I love games!" and placed something in the hat.

Everyone, even Emmet seemed up for it, since he and Wildstyle were taking a break for some odd reason. Something about her trying to find herself, but who were you to say anything. You've heard of this game, and you were excited.

Through what happens behind Emmet's Coat closet will be unknown,

Who says it's anything bad?


	2. The Good and The Bad

**Bad cop/Good cop probably get out of character, buttt here's his! The song he's singing is from the movie, I just changed Danny Boy to Danny girl w I hope that's okay, because I needed to make it work so. Yeah o.o**

* * *

As all the objects were collected, and shaken around the hat; president business gave a nod of his head and allowed you to dig around. Your fingers touching and feeling all the things around you.

Eventually, your fingers brushed up against something smooth, and cool. A metallic object with some pointed edges, you couldn't help but run your fingers over it a few more times before pulling it from it's spot in the hat.

In your hand rested a police badge, it's striking gold and lego icon was the first thing you noticed. A scarred Good cop shuffled over and taped you on the shoulder as you were so fixed on the object to look up at it's owner.

"H-Hey buddy, awe you have me badge there." Finally your eyes moved over to look at the battered police officer as he spoke, he was looking at you with those big green eyes and a soft smile. You giggled, happy that somehow your hands managed to pull an object from your little secret crush and fellow friend.

Since it had been months since what happened, well, happened; you forgave him and welcomed him into your small group of friends like everyone else had. Bad cop himself wasn't much of a talker, but when he changed the shades to Good cop; all that changed.

You liked both of them though, Bad cops bitter voice and attitude was alarmingly attractive, but Good cops soft and sweet side was adorable. They both made the perfect type of guy, one that you've been very fond of.

The only other person that knew of your attraction was Emmet, only because he was the easiest to talk to when it came to personal stuff; and at the time you just had to get it out to someone.

"Well." Batman groaned as the both of you just stared at each other, smiling and giggling, "Are you two going to go to the closet or what?"

That's when Good cop removed his glasses and replaced them with the shades, revealing Bad cop to you one more, "Of course. _, ladies first." He moved out of the way and allowed you to walk over to the closet with him trailing behind. Once the both of you were in the tiny room, he closed the door behind him and all went quiet.

That's until Bad cop grunted, making you jump a bit at the sudden noise.

"Well.." He began, "I'm no good at these games, neither is my other half..He's actually kind of nervous right now."

You looked at the dark area where he stood, cocking you head and giggling, "Nervous? If anyone should be nervous it should be me. Since..W-Well.."

You moved closer to him, since you were probably going to have to make the first move; but your assumptions were incorrect as one of his hands grabbed one of your own. Bringing it up to shoulder level, while the other firmly grabbed your waist , "I hate to interrupt you _..But…Gosh darnit. Do you…Do you like to dance?" Bad cops voice was oddly low and gentle as he spoke to you, there was even a hint that Good cop was trying to speak as well.

You didn't mind having both of them there at the same time, even if it was probably impossible. "I can't dance…Didn't think you did though." you muttered with an unseen smile.

He grumbled, chuckling a bit after wards "I don't.. but if you tell anyone that I do, I'll take you down town. I swear _ I an't kidding. Anyway, no need to worry.."

He gently picked you off your feet and swerved you lightly only to cause you to stumble and land on him. Your cheeks were stiff from the constant grin and heat that came from them,

"Awe..I'm sorry buddy.." Good cop had seemed to take over as you stood from his arms, "Do you want to stop? We can-" You grabbed his hand like he grabbed yours, shaking your head "No, I wanna try again..P-Please.." He didn't protest as he placed his hand back on your hip and this time he gently turned you in a circle. Bad cops voice softly ringing your ear drum as his chin rested up against the side of your skull,

 _Oh Danny Girl, the pipes, the pipes are calling  
From glen to glen, and down the mountain side  
The summer's gone, and all the roses falling  
It's you, it's you must go and I must bide. _

You felt so safe in his arms, and you seemed to melt into him as he dipped you, bringing you back up.

 _But come ye back when summer's in the meadow  
Or when the valley's hushed and white with snow  
It's I'll be here in sunshine or in shadow  
Oh Danny girl, oh Danny girl, I love you so. _

Even if his voice was rather rough, the Irish song seemed to drip from his lips like honey, causing you to sigh softly. His hand that was on your waist went to your back side, pulling you closer as the song went on.

 _But when ye come, and all the flowers are dying  
If I am dead, as dead I well may be  
Ye'll come and find the place where I am lying  
And kneel and say an ave there for me._

His head went from the side of your skull, and he faced you. The hand that was interlocked with your own broke away and went for the side of your face. Gently stroking your check bone, your cheeks glowing as you looked at Bad cop.

And I shall hear, though soft you tread above me  
And all my grave will warmer, sweeter be  
For you will bend and tell me that you love me  
And I shall sleep in peace until you come to me.

As the song ended, the both of you looked at one another for a moment more before moving in for a kiss. Both your lips pressing, making you gasp as you return the gesture. It didn't last too long since you broke away, trying to catch some air.

"_..I shouldn't have kissed you..I mean, I couldn't help myself." Bad cop switched to Good cop, " I'm so sorry Buddy.." you didn't say anything, all you did was gingerly kiss him once more before breaking it again. "No, I'm sorry I didn't tell you how I felt sooner.."

"how..how you felt?" he blinked, causing you to laugh ,  
" How I felt? Good cop, I think I like you..the both of you.."

"Really?"

You nodded, feeling Good cop/Bad cop pull you in for a hug, and you smiled.

"That's g-great Buddy! I like you too! This is amazing, Yay!" and before he could pull you in for another kiss, light broke the darkness and Emmet appeared "Okay guys! It's time to leave!"

You two broke apart and left the room. Hand in hand

"We should go out sometime now, since you know.."

You muttered with a smile, "maybe we can go dan-"

Good cop quickly placed the shades back on and cut you off "I don't dance."

"But-" he lifted his finger to make you quiet, " We can go for some coffee instead.."

Before the two of you rejoined the group.


	3. Lord Business

**WARNING: gets kinda touchy touchy in this one. Nothing awful 'w'**

* * *

As all the objects were collected, and shaken around in the hat; President business gave you the okay to place your hands into the opening and you dug around.

Digging and digging until you pulled out an object, your eyes turning to look at it's owner.

In your hands rested a red colored tie that you knew too well, as it wasn't present own it's owners neck. President business's face went pale as you held the tie up between your fingers, wow for the first time the big mouthed fellow was quiet. It made you giggle a bit, but you soon grew quiet at the sickly lack of any other voices. They all seemed kinda shocked that you picked President business's tie, including yourself.

You didn't really want to be stuck in a closet with, him. After what he did to you and your friends, it wasn't funny. Sure you and the others forgave him, but you'll always have a secret hatred for him; and a secret affection for the older gentleman.

You won't lie to yourself, since everything that happened you and President business grew rather close. An odd bond between you two, that everyone poked fun at once in a while. One minute he was charming, and could make you laugh when ever he had an out burst.

Then you'd go back to hating him and yelling about the things he's done; but he'd give you that puppy dog look and all was forgiven. You hated these torn feelings, and right now those said emotions were making you queasy.

"W-Well I guess to the closet t-then.." President business croaked, placing the hat into Bad cops waiting arms and stepping over to the closet. Where he opened it and stepped inside, beckoning you with a swat of the hand.

You gulped, stepping over to the small enclosed room and closing the door behind you. Emmet, who followed, knocked on the door and reminded the both of you that you only had fifteen minutes to do anything you wanted; and that they'd be waiting. Before you could hear his foot steps leave from the door.

"Fifteen minutes is a long time.." You muttered as your eyes fluttered from the door and over to the dark figure of the red haired president.

He gave you a shadowed nod and moved over to you "Yes it is..I um. This is awkward isn't it.." He chuckled, and you signed in response. It was extremely awkward,

Because the side of you that was kinda fond of the President was taking over,  
And you were probably going to do something stupid. Before you could you felt the large hand of the President grab your arm "Um Listen _, this..I didn't want to tell you this because I'm not the soft type. At all, but I gotta get this out."

You could feel your checks heat up, the muscles in the arm he was holding began to tense up. Waiting for him to tell you what you wanted to hear

" I'm sorry for all the times I gave you a hard time, and for attempting to murder you and all your friends. There I said it, I said sorry. Oof, that felt good."

You wanted to smack him, to just throw the palm of your hand into the side of his face and make him you held it back "That's it?" You exclaimed softly, "That was so hard for you to get out? That's not soft, that's..THAT'S, ugh!" you pulled away from him and bit your lip.

"What? What did you want to hear then? Hm? Tell me _.." Oddly, his voice was soft and tender, like he actually had concern for what you wanted to hear. You just moved to the end of the closet; you hands in fists at your sides and your back facing him

"No, just no you don't understand." That awful affections for the man were at a boil in your stomach, causing you to growl through clenched teeth.

"Understand?" He started, " Understand that you secretly hate and love my guts? No, I understand. I just never had that happen to me before. So I don't know how to act to it."

What? You turned to be greeted with the dark face of your company in the small closet. He had moved closer and was inches from you. His heavy breathing making you uneasy, but happily making you squirms as your temptation to kiss him grew stronger. He made It worse with his hands as they traced the sides of your ribs and slowly inching towards your waist; where they came to rest.

Heat from both of your faces caused you to whimper, your lip trembling and your head arching back so that it was resting up against the wall behind you. He soon caused your head to arch back right up as he pressed you up against the wall.

Your lips brushing each other, and your hands feeling up his stomach and to his chest. You hated this teasing, hated it with a passion "Well.." You finally muttered quietly, "Are you going to kiss me or are you just gonna leave me wai- mh!" he made you quiet as he gently pressed his mouth up against yours, letting out huffs of happiness as he did so.

You held your head there as the two of you kissed like nervous little school kids sharing your first kiss. Eventually, through, the kiss was broken and was replaced with another soft peck from President business on the lower side of your cheek. Slowly he traced his lips downward towards your neck, making you giggle at the slight tickling sensation that was going down your spine.

It was going great until Emmet slowly opened the door, causing the light to shine in and making you whine as the rooms light hit your pubis. This caused president business to jump and move from in front of you.

He grabbed your hands and pulled you towards the door " That was fun, wasn't it." He chuckled, and you smiled "Yeah. It was..Maybe we could finish that later.." You mustered, your grin turning into a smirk only to have President business croak in bafflement

"W-What was that _?"

You just giggled and left the closet with the president at your side.


End file.
